


People's Parties

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Small Town Series [3]
Category: One Direction/Bandom
Genre: Again, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, genderqueer harry, swinging/open relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam go to Harry and Bob's for a dinner party. There turns out to be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People's Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of a crisis writing this. I felt like I shouldn't be writing smut about Bob Bryar, since he hasn't been in MCR in years and has become a regular citizen. I decided to go ahead and put this up anyway. This is the same universe as the last two things I wrote. It's the only thing I can do now.

“Do you think this is a good host gift?” Liam had bought a round of bread from the nicest bakery in the area, and had thought about getting cookies. Louis just looked at him, bemused. 

“It’s fine Liam, I swear you’ve asked me that five times now.” Louis led the way to their house, a small white house in the middle of the street. “Bob and Harry have a _house_ , Louis said, impressed. “I hope they get to keep it, but Bob’s businesses do pretty well.” 

“That they do.” Liam was enjoying his job working for Bob, and it was good business far as he could see. Louis was at the porch by then, and Liam met him there. Louis knocked on the door, and then again, impatient. “Come on…”

Harry opened the door then, her face splitting into a huge smile as she saw them. “Heyyyy, how are you two?” Liam smiled at her, hoping it wasn’t nervous. He’d never been to a dinner party before, not a formal one. He handed Harry the round of bread and she grinned even wider somehow. “Come in!” She opened the door wider and held the bread up, showing it to Bob.

Louis looked at him and winked. “It’s gonna be alright,” he said, and they walked in together. There was some music he didn’t recognize on the turntable, but Louis immediately started nodding his head to it. “Good pick, Harry,” he said, and she giggled and pointed to Bob, who was in the kitchen. 

“That’s my record, you even heard The Bolshoi?” Liam shook his head, going into the kitchen to see what BoB was doing. Something delicious smelling was in the oven, and Bob was fixing some pasta on the stove. “It’s okay, you don’t have to help me, I’ve got it all under control.” 

“You don’t want my help anyway, I’m a terrible cook.” Bob laughed at his joke and Liam watched him. Bob was good at a lot of things, and it was good to see that. Liam was just trying to get the new phase of his life going, and Bob was a good role model for that. 

After a minute, he left the kitchen and joined Louis and Harry in the living room. He moved behind Louis and gave him a hug. Louis retaliated with a pinch of his nipple. “Ow. Harry, who else is coming?” She grinned over at him, wearing a dress with an apron even though she wasn’t cooking.

“Nobody is, just you two.” Liam must have looked confused, so Harry patted his arm. “It’s our idea of a getting to know you dinner. We already knew Louis of course, but now that you’ve joined our town we wanted to welcome you properly.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Liam felt a flutter of nerves-he didn’t like being the center of attention, not really, even though he always wanted to be noticed. Louis elbowed him, raising an eyebrow. Liam was perfectly sure that Louis knew what he was thinking. Liam smiled down at Louis, trying to let him know he was fine.

Louis went back to talking to Harry about the bar, and seemingly ignored Liam. But Louis had hooked a foot around Liam’s ankle, and Liam thought that might be his way of grounding Liam. Liam listened to their conversation until Bob started bringing platters out of the kitchen. “Alright you guys, soup’s on,” Bob said, wiping his hands on his jeans. 

Liam sat at the table, Louis sitting next to him. Bob and Harry took the other side. There was eggplant parmesan, some angel hair pasta with marinara, and a side of broccoli. Liam’s bread was sliced and put on the table. Harry got out a bottle of wine, and they served themselves. “Don’t put so much on your plate baby, you’ll be too full.”

“Sorry. Still eat like a Marine.” He had noticed a little bit of chub around his middle, and he was trying to decide to either start jogging or cut back on the drinking. He and Louis did like to have their drinks in front of the TV. Liam looked up and saw Harry staring at him. “Sorry. You didn’t know I was a Marine?”

“Oh I did, but I’ve never heard you talk about it before. That’s one thing-you don’t talk about yourself much. We wanted to get to know you.” Harry looked over at Bob and grinned, and he smiled back at her. Liam took a big gulp of wine.

“I’m sorry about that, I just don’t have much to say for myself. Everything in the past I try not to think about.” Even saying that gave him a bit of a pang. 

“That’s not really true though,” Louis said, and Liam groaned inwardly. Louis loved to tell his business to everyone.“You still do your exercises in the morning, and you’ve kept your hair short. You’re probably rejoin the Marines if they’d have you.” 

“I never wanted to leave the way I did,” Liam said, looking straight at Louis. “That’s true, if they made it legal for homosexuals to join-“

“-Why don’t you say queers like the rest of us?” Liam didn’t know why Louis was trying to pick a fight in front of their friends, but he just glared at him. 

“Like I was saying, if the Marines stopped persecuting gay or queer people, I would like to join up. Except, I’m involved with you now, so I wouldn’t want to leave, so much.” He smiled softly at Louis.

“Not so much, he says,” Louis said and Harry giggled at him. “What about you Bob, you were Army once, would you join up if they would take you?” Harry looked over, an eyebrow raised. Bob drank some wine, apparently thinking it over.

“No,” he said. “I’m not the same person I was when I was twenty. And I don’t want to leave Harry alone, she needs me at home.” 

“I took care of myself just fine before we met,” Harry said, pouting. Louis cleared his throat. “Shut up you bastard.” 

“I wouldn’t want to join again now, too much temptation,” Liam said. “Louis knows all about the affair I was having.” That got Harry’s attention, her mouth opening in a big ‘o’, and Liam felt himself blush. “Yeah, that’s another story. My superior officer seduced me one night in the showers.”

“Oh, that’s amazing,” Harry said, grinning. Liam ate more of his eggplant, not knowing what else to say. “Louis, what would you do if he found Liam?”

“Kill him,” Louis said immediately, and everyone laughed. “No, I probably would not kill him right away, I’d see what he wants first. But if he wants to take Liam away, then I might arrange a car accident.” That got him another laugh, and Liam could see Louis relish the attention. “I mean, I successfully got Liam to stay here and not move on to another town, so I’m invested.” 

“That is true, you spent a lot of time on convincing me.” Harry nodded and passed the wine around. Liam nibbled more at his food. Bob talked about business a little bit, and then they started talking about drag shows at the bar. Liam had never been to one, so Louis was trying to convince him to see Zayn when he was performing. Harry was backing Louis up on that point, so eventually he said “Okay, I suppose it might be fun.”

“Zayn is super good,” Louis said. “She does Bollywood songs and dance numbers. They’re really fun.. It’s pretty unusual for a small town. Nice guy too.” Harry nodded and went back to the kitchen. Liam watched her go. She was dressed really nicely.

“Harry’s fixing dessert,” Bob said. “She wanted to contribute, and it won’t take long.” Liam heard some rattling around and after a minute, Harry came back flushed, and with four big wine glasses on a tray. “It’s peaches in red wine,” Bob said. “It looks good sweetie,” he said to Harry. She preened and served the peaches in wine to all of them. Liam had a bite, and then smiled at Harry. He’d never had it before, and it was delicious.

They had their dessert and talked for a bit, then Harry cleared the table, making shooing noises when Liam attempted to help her clean up. Bob, Louis and Liam all moved to the living room. Bob changed the music to something more lively. “Are we going to dance?” 

“Probably not,” Bob said, and he sat on the chair on Liam’s side, stretching his legs out. Liam felt a bit put on the spot. Bob was awfully close, and Louis must have sensed it too, since he came in closer, cuddling next to Liam. When Harry got back from the kitchen, she sat on Bob’s lap, winking at them. Louis looked over at Liam, and Liam nodded.

“Um,” Louis started, “I just want to make sure we’re on the right page. Did you two have some post-dinner fucking around planned? Because we’re getting that vibe, at least I am.” Liam felt glad that his lover was so blunt, he would have taken him fifteen minutes to say that.

Bob and Harry looked at each other and smiled. “If you want to,” Harry said, and she gave Liam a flirty look. “If not, we can just turn on the TV. But we like to play more than we like to watch Family Ties.” Liam was surprised how casual she was about it.

 

Liam looked over at Louis. “Give us a minute to discuss it,” he said, and he took Louis’ hand and went back to their bathroom. “You didn’t know about this, did you? You seem as surprised as I am.” 

“Swear,” Louis said. “Well, I knew they liked to play but I swear I never thought this dinner party had anything to do with it. They never invited me before.” 

“Probably because you were single,” Liam said. “Do they play with condoms? I might be all right with this if it’s all safe.” Louis’ eyes widened and Liam shrugged. “I’m curious, okay? They’re our friends, and you’re with me…”

“…And you really want to suck off your boss. Liam, you and your authority figures. Okay, we can go back there if you want. Do you have any rules, other than it being safe? If there anything you don’t want me to do with someone else?” 

“Not really, long as you want to do it, don’t feel pressured by me or anyone else.” Liam looked at Louis, how concerned he was for him, and pulled him in for a long kiss. “Now you, is there anything you don’t want me to do?” 

“You want to do this?” Liam nodded, feeling a bit afraid but yes. He did want to play, as they called it, with his friends. “Well, if it’s what you really want, all I ask is that you take me home, that I’m still yours when we’re done. Okay?” Liam pulled him in for a kiss again.

“You never have to worry about that. Okay, let’s go back.” Louis squeezed his arm, and then they both walked back down the hall towards the living room. When they got there, Bob and Harry had stripped off and were kissing. Harry had her hand wrapped around Bob’s cock, and was jerking it slowly. Liam cleared his throat, and they looked over. 

“We’re in,” Louis said before he could. “I think we ate too much of Bob’s fantastic food to bottom, but we’re both up for whatever else.” Liam smiled at Louis, and he grinned back. Then Liam took his shirt off. Louis followed, and soon they were naked. “So, what do you two want to do with us?”

Harry moved off of Bob (He made a pleading sound), and faced them. “I want Liam, but if he’s more interested in my better half, I can be with Louis.” Liam looked at her and felt a bit awkward, and she said “Oh, so you do want Bob. That’s all right, maybe we can play later, sweetie.” Then she grabbed Liam’s cock (he nearly jumped out of his skin) and moved over to Louis.

“Careful Lou, her hands are a bit cold.” Harry squawked, and Bob laughed as Liam came over to hm and knelt between his legs. “You have a condom nearby?” Bob nodded and got one from the side table drawer next to them. 

Liam got one and put it on Bob. “Louis is thinking I have a thing for authority figures,” he said and Bob smiled. “But I’ve wanted to suck your cock since you hired me.” Then he licked up Bob’s cock and wrapped his lips around the head. 

Bob immediately put a hand in Liam’s short hair and held him in place while Liam sucked and bobbed on Bob’s cock. Nearby, Liam could hear some sucking and gasping noises, and it seemed like Harry and Louis were having a good time. Liam worked Bob over until he pulled him off by his hair, and then Bob was taking off the condom and finishing himself with his hand. “Fuck,” Bob said, and they both laughed. 

Liam looked over and Louis had Harry on the couch, blowing her with a finger in her ass. Harry turned her big green eyes on to Liam and reached a hand out. Liam came over to her and she pulled him in for a gentle kiss. “You be here with me while Lou takes care of me,” she said, eyes shining. Liam nodded and kissed her again.

Liam kept kissing and touching Harry while Louis sucked her off. Liam actually lost track of Bob, until he felt him moving behind him. Liam heard the noise of lube being squeezed out of a tube, then there was a nudge of Bob’s finger against his hole. 

“Okay, Liam? I just want to finger you, don’t worry. Not gonna fuck you this time.” Liam nodded as Bob pushed his finger in, and then Harry made an impatient noise and pulled him in for another kiss. Bob’s other hand wrapped around his cock, and soon Liam didn’t know if he should push against Bob’s finger in his ass or his hand on his dick. 

When Harry moaned, Liam kissed her hard, feeling her shake as Louis made her come. Bob had two fingers in him by then, moving and twisting, and Liam came soon after. When Liam caught his breath, he looked over to see Louis jacking off, moaning. “Someone give me a hand, please…” 

Liam and Bob reached Louis the same time. Liam took Louis’ mouth in a kiss, and Bob wrapped a lube-slicked hand over Louis’ dick. “There you go love,” Liam whispered to Louis as he whimpered, getting closer. “Shhh, just let go.”

“S-shut up,” Louis said as he began coming, and Liam kissed him again. Louis nipped his lip, but when he was done he pulled Liam in for a hug. “I-fuck-that was amazing. Thank you.” Louis kissed Liam again, and Liam stroked over Louis’ cheekbone. 

“Don’t need to thank me, it’s all right,” Liam said softly. He looked over and Bob was moving back with a washcloth to clean them up with. Harry was gone, and Liam frowned. Bob pointed back to their room, at least that’s where Liam though he was pointing. 

After they got cleaned up, Bob got them all beers, Liam declining because he was driving. So Bob fixed him a cup of coffee, and Liam drank it while Louis drank his beer and clung to Liam. Liam mostly talked to Bob, about gossip around town and in their community. Later, Harry rejoined them. Her hair was damp and she was wearing a silk robe. Louis wolf-whistled Harry, and she blushed.

Finally Bob started yawning, and Liam took a hint. “Thanks for tonight, it was unexpected, but a lot of fun.” Louis nodded and went over to Harry to kiss her goodnight. Liam and Bob did the same, Liam liking the tickle of his beard. Then they left, promising to come back soon. 

“Well, that was fun,” Louis said as Liam drove them home. “I really didn’t know, by the way.”

“I know you didn’t, and I’m obviously not upset. I hope Bob does fuck me next time, I always have to top with you.” Louis shoved his shoulder and Liam laughed. “Shush, you know I love you.” 

“I was a bit afraid you’d prefer Bob to me,” Louis said softly. “But that was silly, I know. We’re a team, aren’t we?” Liam nodded as they pulled up to their apartments. “I know you like to throw it in my face that I ensnared you into living in this town with me…”

“And it turned out to be the nicest thing you could have done,” Liam said, and Louis grinned. “Now let’s get inside, I’m exhausted.” 

“Yep, long night of sucking your boss’s dick,” Louis said, and Liam rolled his eyes. He won’t be living that down for a while.


End file.
